kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Chan
Dennis Chan(born on July 27 ) is Coop's 10 year old Asian/Canadian best friend and the main deuteragonist of the series. They used to hang out and defeat Kat together and his one of Coop's neighbors. His father's name is Henry. He lives with his high-tech family and lots of future technology. Dennis and Coop's Birthdays are one day away from each other and they always wish for the same presents. They have been friends since preschool, Dennis is the only one who belives Coop about Kat, but he also believed Coop in preschool when Coop said that pigeons flew in threw the window and drank all of Dennis's chocolate milk while he was going to the bathroom. Dennis has black hair and black eyes but unlike his father, he does not have an Asian accent. In the "missions" against Kat, Dennis is always that only one who has a plan. Others just use the "Smash and Destroy" tactic. In the last episode of Kid vs Kat, his memory is not lost Japanese Voice by: Shintaro Ohata Gallery: Dennis Trivia *He is the 2nd to find out that Kat is an alien. *In the title sequence he is squirt with a hose by Coop. *His father and Coop's father argue a lot. *He seems to be smarter than Coop. Especially in the fields of Science *His complete name is Dennis Lawrence Chan. *Rob Boutilier says in Kid vs Kat Answers, that in the scripts Dennis' last name is Lu. *A girl named Estelle fell in love with Dennis in Kat of Diamonds. *In Birthday Bashed, when Phoebe wanted Coop's attention, she ends up drawing Dennis' attention. This might be because Dennis has a little crush on Phoebe. *Dennis is know to be Coop's accomplish on Kat Nebula, since he helps Coop to stop Kat's plans to take over the Earth. *He is the second person to discover the secret of Kat. * In his spare time he enters a secret room of his research room where the rare cases that have happened long ago. * Presumably, Dennis had a birthday like Coop, as seen in the episode "Birthday Bashed", as their birthdays are only a day apart, on the other hand, the series does not emphasize or mention the maturation of the characters. * In some episodes Dennis can show both ingenious and at the same time naive. * 5 times dressed like a girl: * for now he's the only who have never lost his memory neither one time # Once when Kat dressed he like Millie. ("Tickled Pink"). # Dressed like a Hawaiian girl. ("Cheeks Of Evil"). # Like a blonde girl in a suit with a shepherd. ("Tickled Pink"). # Dressed like a cheerleader. ("Trash Talking") # And other times: Was painted your nails, fixed hair, etc... * He's a fan of the series called "Captain Blasteroid", like Coop. * Dennis can wistle * He and Coop take after their fathers #. He and coop are the only ones left that knows kat is an alien after kat erased the memories of Harley , Lorne , Fiona and Millie. *The friendship between Coop Burtonburger and Dennis Chan is similar to that of Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten from The Simpsons. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Burtonburgers Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Friend of Coop Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Male characters Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Kid vs Kat Category:Kat Category:Coop Category:Dennis Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Heroes Category:Friend of Harley Category:Friend of Burt Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists